


【斑柱】愿者上钩

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱联文 [2]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 联合出品
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 渔夫斑？和人鱼柱内含各种play😂，有强迫行为，射尿，非正常交配。本篇车主笔是耀耀天使，AA负责前置剧情❤️





	【斑柱】愿者上钩

暖阳，金色的沙滩，海鸟传来风的讯息，在这个风平浪静适宜出海的好天气，镇上的渔船陆陆续续驶离海港，迎接即将到来的大海馈赠。抓紧每年这段黄金期出海不仅能满获收成，假如有足够的好运，甚至能追随鱼群寻到新岛屿与财富...这是海港居民最忙碌的日子。  
这样的氛围下，有个同行显得格外不合群，甚至说他是渔夫也不见得合适...斑先生有着奇奇怪怪的姓氏，穿着昂贵衣料，还有张格外俊美的脸，怎么看都不像是以渔为生的人群。  
但实际上，这个奇怪的男人并非初来乍到，他在海岛荒僻处的悬崖建了所木屋，独居在此，融入当地生活一晃就是两载。  
两年时光让这片海港拥有自己的奇谭，从不出海的宇智波斑，却是日日收成最佳的渔夫。这个男人每天都去早市处理令人眼红海产，也不在意价高价低，只说太多自己吃不完...斑如何做到这一点自然会有有心人探究，寻求答案的同行发现这个男人每天仅是在屋旁的悬崖上用海杆垂钓，就有数不清的鱼虾上钩。多到男人放归大半，依旧让人眼红，而在同一位置照本宣科却一无所获...宇智波斑大概是被幸运女神垂青的男人，久而久之就有了这样的传言。  
......  
处于议论中心的宇智波先生不可置否，也对每日能有多少海产毫不在意，这个令人羡慕的男人两年以来未曾有一日摆脱过失落感。  
自称渔夫并非胡说，斑的确为“鱼”而来，只是这个“鱼”是传说中的物种——人鱼。固执的宇智波跑到这个偏远海湾只为证实人鱼真实存在，而非幼时的荒诞想象。因此，他在记忆中的悬崖定居，每天重复幼时举动，期待自己能如记忆中一样再见到人鱼。  
连绵的海浪拍击礁石，为大海高歌。垂钓中的渔夫难得有些心不在焉...很快他就将在这个小岛待满两年，无迹可寻的传说被他寻证了无数次，始终一无所获...也许那一切真的只是童年美梦，梦不是现实，斑自嘲地笑起来，鱼潮过后他就该离开这里了。  
砰—— 砰——  
礁石下接连传来撞击声，在海浪的掩饰下也难逃斑的耳朵。渔夫回过神，猜测是潮期带来了大猎物，他的运气一向都不错。斑走近崖边，沿着声响方位撒下网，然后迅速收网。  
“嗯？”看来是一条大鱼，斑探身查看，渔网下的猎物剧烈挣扎翻起阵阵白浪。他用力收网，废了半晌功夫也没能将大鱼拉上来，反而渔网还有支撑不住的趋势。  
这鱼到底有多重？  
宇智波斑从没让到手猎物跑掉的说法，他当机立断将绳端牢牢绑在崖边的海石上，带上趁手的捕捞工具从一旁下到礁石下...他要亲自把鱼捞上来。  
......  
海石下有片足以人类立足的石阶...同记忆里无异，斑摇摇头，现在没空想有的没有，先捞鱼！  
他轻轻走近渔网，网下原本剧烈挣扎的猎物却奇异地安静下来。  
拽住一侧渔网，将大鱼拉向岸边...闪耀夺目的翠色大鱼尾渐渐暴露在阳光下，渔夫眉头一挑，好奇这鱼的品种，它大过头了... 接着收网，与人类相似的劲瘦腰肢、优美强健的蜜色背脊、漆黑柔顺如海藻般的黑长直一一暴露在人类眼前。  
宇智波斑：人类有鱼尾巴？！  
（还是...这就是人鱼...）  
难言的激动充斥人类的大脑，心脏砰砰乱跳...人鱼竟然真的存在，那他的记忆也是真实的。宇智波斑边收网边靠近背对他不断拍尾巴的大鱼，用全力收网将鱼翻了个面同时彻底离开海面。  
......  
宇智波斑：......  
如果人鱼这个种族是神秘瑰丽的传说，眼前这家伙就是来毁灭它的...超大一只黑长直人鱼像犬类般摇晃鱼尾，还用泪眼汪汪的杏眼注视人类。斑发现自己的视线很难从这张傻乎乎的脸移开，才看了几秒就发现人鱼似乎有伤...额角有明显的伤痕，看起来是撞到哪了。  
嗯？斑抽抽眼角，要是这伤来自他听到的撞击声，这条鱼能长这么大还真不容易。  
“你这家伙...听得懂人话吗？”他弯腰细细打量他，不明白自己怎么从看清人鱼正脸开始就不太对劲，也许是幻想化为现实，激动过头了吧。  
黑长直人鱼闻言尾巴摇得更快，嘴里嘟囔着非人的言语，眨巴着明亮的大眼睛向他敞开怀抱。这应该是听不懂，要么就是脑袋撞傻了，传说中的智慧种族，怎么会向猎人示好...理智在运作，却还是管不住自己向他走去。  
“蠢鱼，听不懂话吗，真傻...”  
斑停在安全距离，他还没眼瘸到无视人鱼锋利的指甲，万一傻只是表像就危险了。  
发现斑不再靠近，人鱼露出更加可怜的表情，还向渔夫伸出一只手。  
“****”大约是喜悦的意思，他是中邪了吧...理智回归前就已经来到了黑长直面前，被牢牢抱住。人鱼的体温似乎比人类炙热得多，而且格外亲热...脸颊轻轻与人磨蹭。  
（这条鱼大概是撞傻了...）  
斑愣了愣伸手去推他...才发现人鱼手劲极大。他很快就为轻易靠近传说物种感到后悔，拒绝不仅没能让鱼变乖，反而变本加厉，人类被落在脸颊上的柔软炙热的吻惊呆了，性骚扰？！  
“喂！你这家伙！”发现吻还有下移趋势，斑无奈之余只好给了色魔重重一手刀...没能打晕。  
黑长直歪着脑袋满脸迷惑，哼哼两声又凑过来亲亲...一番纠缠，最后正义的人类占领了胜利高地，给了这家伙哐哐哐十几下，才终于把鱼敲昏过去。  
斑发现人鱼翻着肚皮没动静，还担忧地试探一番，打死就太残忍了...也就是性骚扰而已。  
丢回海里吧，反正人鱼的存在也证实了...指尖触及柔软的脸颊，斑忍不住捏了捏，捋了几把黑长直，又摸了大胸...这家伙长得还挺顺眼，可惜又色又傻。  
一分钟后，斑就改变了主意，决定将鱼带回家...这条傻鱼说不定认得他记忆中面目不清的小天使人鱼，盯着黑长直发呆的人类说服自己。

 

千手柱间是条传说中的人鱼...既不傻，也不是什么色情狂，出现宇智波斑面前真的只是意外。大约唯一出于柱间意志的只有对这个人类的亲近，即使他早已忘了他。  
柱间在幼生期的尾声与斑相遇，留着土气的西瓜皮和人类立下约定...要当一辈子的朋友，一辈子在一起。宇智波斑却自一个暴风雨夜之后就再没来找过他，仿佛将约定忘得一干二净，柱间一日也没忘过他的人类朋友，盼望有朝一日还能相见。  
结果时隔多年斑真的回来了，却不记得“柱间”。人鱼不想打扰人类的生活，只是常常躲在礁石下偷看，日日给斑带来鱼群...能与重要的小伙伴重逢，柱间就已经心满意足。  
......  
让人鱼懵逼的意外突如其来，一个观察小伙伴的寻常日子，他突然分化出性别，与预料中完全相反...对人鱼而言突然分化只发生在恋爱这一种情况，他们会根据爱人的性别相对分化，以便于孕育子嗣。  
千手柱间：？？？？  
机智的柱间立刻意识到自己早已将斑从挚友移动到了可以一起生小鱼的行列...人鱼首先考虑的不是心上人的种族问题，而是和斑变成生小鱼的关系...小鱼归他生，这让他很消沉。  
即使急得团团转，柱间的首个发情期还是如期而至。对心上人的渴望让他忍不住靠近，又不得不尽力忍耐，藏在斑看不到的地方…人类每天在礁石上钓鱼，人鱼就在礁石下忍耐上钩的冲动。  
今日一个小失误，让柱间最终还是被斑带回了家。  
——————  
斑先生第一次缺席早市…只因这次的海产过于珍贵。  
带回家的人鱼此时正趴在大鱼缸的玻璃上对人傻笑，摇尾巴吐泡泡。斑一脸不能直视，往里边丢鱼...这家伙应该是吃鱼的。人鱼的视线依旧胶着在他身上，没看食物一眼。  
“为什么不吃，你不吃鱼？”明知黑长直听不懂，斑还是轻声询问  
柱间对他眨眨眼往上游，探出强健美丽的上半身，指指斑手里的鱼桶又指向自己的肚子，意思是他饿了...但对再次丢入的鱼依然爱理不理。  
人鱼指向人类，又指指自己...这是什么意思，总不会是要他亲自喂吧？！  
柱间还真是这个打算，发现斑无动于衷，又作出可怜兮兮的表情。  
“你饿死好了！”  
“饿死了就拖到集市上卖掉...”  
“......”  
这家伙真的听不懂人话吗，怎么才恐吓了两句就一脸心碎，还缩在鱼缸角落里。  
“骗你的”看到翠色的大尾巴一抖一抖...斑反思自己是不是表情太凶将本意传达过去了。  
“喂你喂你！”  
知道人鱼听不懂，斑直接顺着梯子爬到鱼缸顶部，拎起其中一条，呼唤人鱼。下一刻角落里的家伙便兴高采烈地浮出水面叼走斑手里的鱼，三两下吞进肚子，笑得喜悦满足。  
斑对人鱼的利齿隐隐忐忑，又被好看的笑容吸引...这种生物即使长着一张傻乎乎的脸也不能掉以轻心，传说中的人鱼总是知道如何获得想要的猎物...比如眼前这条，吞下嘴里的食物马上蹭过来渴求更多，斑觉得喂都喂了，也不在乎多几条。  
柱间见状笑得更柔软，咀嚼完最后一口，神情自然地靠近轻轻舔舐人类的指尖、掌心。斑开始没多在意，只当人鱼对食物遗留的气味恋恋不舍...被抓住手腕细细舔舐也只是挑了挑眉。  
“别闹...痒...”是这条鱼又不老实，丰润的唇湿润炙热，舌头灵活卷动，让人忍不住脸红。  
”好了，快放开。”  
“不放”陌生的嗓音低沉悦耳，斑瞪大眼...糟糕上当了！  
人鱼紧紧拽住人类的手腕，响亮的落水声...猝不及防将斑带入鱼缸。

中计了...原来他才这条鱼原本的猎物，斑做好葬身鱼腹的准备，这条人鱼却不走寻常路，柔软的唇在水下贴近人类，灵巧撬开溺水者的唇齿贪婪索吻，带着魔力的吻让斑得以在水下呼吸，又带来无休无止的缠绵..久到让吻变了意味。  
“呼...呼...”不知过了多久，人鱼终于舍得带着心上人浮出水面。  
“放开！”斑又气又尴尬，他竟然上了色魔人鱼的套  
“我不！”斑明明也很喜欢刚才的吻，伸舌头的频率比他还多，还主动窜到他嘴里亲他  
“你这个骗子，明明听得懂人话！”所以那些都是演戏，他的担忧全是人鱼眼里的好戏。  
“对不起...我不想骗你，斑...”柱间将脸埋在斑的肩头，不让人类挣脱  
斑还没来及问清这条鱼怎么知道他的名字，又迎来一个无法避开的吻...人类闭着眼心乱如麻，自己并没有想象中的抗拒才是最可怕的。只要被注视就忍不住心软，只要看到他露出哀伤的表情就忍不住心疼...这他妈到底是为什么。  
......  
随着热切亲吻，柱间行动力十足还不要脸，很快就让斑下面走光，裤子扒得干干净净。  
“这是做什么？！”斑一脸惶恐，不会是他想的那样吧...眼前的家伙一对杏眼闪闪发光，里面满载渴望。就是斑想的那种，他要和他交配，还是不会怀小鱼那种。甜腻的亲吻落到人类修长的脖颈，鱼尾紧紧缠住人类的腰身，一双手到处乱摸。  
从被心上人带回家的那一刻，柱间就决定这个发情期一定要和斑一起度过。即使性别分化出了点无关紧要的问题，也不影响他日斑的决心。  
“嗯...唔！住手！”  
下半身光溜溜让某人局势不利，这条鱼在水下亲吻斑的胸膛，热烈的挑逗让人类原本冰冷的身体逐渐炙热，身下的东西也给面子，越来越翘。柱间边亲边摸肉棒，心里甜滋滋，斑的身体比嘴上诚实得多，这个人也渴望他，很愿意和他交配。  
斑被鱼尾缠得动弹不得，又推不开他，一脸绝望自认倒霉...但过了一会他就觉得事情有点不对劲，人鱼摸他的动作越来越僵硬，表情还莫名委屈。  
（到底谁该委屈啊...)  
等人鱼彻底不动作了，下面硬得发痛的宇智波先生嘴角直抽，作为受害人开口询问。  
“你...搞什么鬼！”突然刹车  
“呜呜，斑...你相信我，我是真心想和你交配，但是呜...”所以说为什么刹车  
宇智波斑：......!  
他突然发现人鱼磨蹭了半天都没露出作案工具，结合他的话...哦豁，原来是不行，怒视色情狂的斑心里突然升起了深深的同情。

人鱼显然发现了斑那种莫名其妙的眼神，涨红了脸。真是太可恶了，混蛋， 柱间再次将斑拉入水中。斑已经习惯了人鱼的坏习惯，自觉地憋好气，等眼睛适应好盐水的刺激，他向柱间望去。玻璃是深色的。即使这鱼缸并没有很大，但因在其中的人鱼而显的愈发深邃。斑不禁有些入迷。一切都变成了慢镜头，柱间的长发随着水流缠绕在斑的脸上，模糊了他的视线，他伸手抚上柱间的脸庞，眼中的身影慢慢和记忆重叠。  
“斑！”人鱼将他拉上了岸  
“斑？你没事吧！”柱间惶惶不安，作为人类的斑可比自己脆弱多了。斑的眼珠微微转动，思绪终于转了过来，看来给这条人鱼太过宽敞的环境还是有些危险性，干脆换个地方好了。于是柱间被咕噜咕噜的踢下了梯子。

有个浴缸是之前想着和泉奈一起泡澡买的双人款，反正现在泉奈不在，干脆当做柱间的鱼缸好了，斑干脆地提起正在装死的柱间的尾巴，把他拉了进去。  
浴缸很大，正好装下一只柱间，斑正坐在边上在放水。因为刚从水里爬出来。头发湿漉漉的黏在身上，水珠沿着锁骨下流，没入深处，衬的肌肤剔透。  
柱间在发情期憋的够呛，此时心上人就在身边，血一热，精虫上脑，哪还管斑的意愿，直接霸王硬上弓，先扑倒再说！

柱间的个子比斑大许多，虽然水不深，只到斑的腹部，但此时被柱间压着半靠在浴缸壁上，只有紧紧抓着柱间的肩膀才能不被水冒过头。被这样粗鲁对待，斑倒也不生气，他目前被柱间一对巨乳埋住了脸。呜...完全没有办法生气起来了。这个质感……真是太棒了。大约是在水里的缘故，柱间的乳头相当粉嫩。原来微凸的乳头因为磨蹭着斑的脸，居然刺激的挺了起来，斑毫不犹豫的一口咬住离他最近的粉色肉粒，满意地听到人鱼的一声痛呼。斑恶意的舔弄着嘴里小小的凸起，发出啧啧的水声，另一边也用手玩弄着。人鱼的钳制松懈了许多，他扭着腰发出小小的抽气声，慢慢把头靠到斑的肩膀上，呼出的气撩动斑的发丝，斑的心有些痒痒的。  
这条色鱼虽然色欲熏心，但是在自己身上蹭了半天也不知道在干嘛，倒像是只巨型犬在撒娇了，斑想着想着不由得露出一丝微笑。可惜很快他就笑不出来了。

柱间本来就是条处鱼，这是他的第一次发情，他连怎么把生殖器引出来都不会，即使生殖腔内涨的发痛，柱间也只会蹭蹭斑的身体来缓解一下。虽然口口声声说要生小鱼，其实连过程都还没熟悉呢。  
柱间抓着斑的手摸到了自己涨痛的地方。“呜……斑……摸一下……”人鱼翠色的下腹部显然非常的不正常，凸起了一块地方。斑观察了一下，脸黑了。这个笨蛋，居然连拿出来都不会吗？看起来就好痛的样子。明明是条色鱼！  
斑虽然很想嘲笑柱间，但是面对柱间委屈巴巴的脸实在心软...算了，帮他一次。

生殖腔周围的鳞片微微的叠起，露出了一个粉色的小小肉缝。斑注意到这周围的鳞片都很大，大概是为了方便交配的露出来。斑的手指顺着肉缝戳了进去。只进去了两根，柱间便忍不住颤抖起来。  
摸到了，大概是位置没有对准且出口太小，所以充血的肉棒被压在里面。斑用手指慢慢扩大肉壁，很快就进去了半只手。真是烫的吓人，斑用手指勾住了柱间的龟头，慢慢将其引了出来。  
小柱间一出来，就很有活力的弹了两下，柱间发出舒服的呻吟声。斑冷着脸观察了一下小柱间。不错，这条色鱼还蛮大的嘛。

独有的男性气味蔓延，斑也开始燥热起来。虽然一开始只是抱着逗逗人鱼的态度来抚弄，但是事态有些失控了。下半身硬的发痛，斑干脆抓住柱间翻了个身。柱间被噗通一声压进了水里，也不挣扎，两只眼睛半眯着在水中缠着斑。黑色的发丝随着水波荡漾，男性的脸旁恍惚间多了几分妖娆。  
“斑啊……再摸一下下吧……”  
斑被撩的气血上涌，似乎连周围的水都变成了翻滚的岩浆。他捧起柱间的脑袋，恶狠狠的咬了一口柱间的嘴巴，柱间眨巴着眼睛望着他，舔了舔嘴角。人鱼的下半身一点也不老实，尾巴一摇一摆的撩着斑的背部，斑的背后向来敏感，人鱼算是犯了大戒了。  
柱间觉得下半身虽然解放了但是还是难受，忍不住用那长棍戳斑的手，想着舒服。斑想着报复柱间呢，便毫不客气的握上柱间的肉棒。小柱间第一次出来，肉格外的嫩，被斑粗鲁的一撸，快感全变成痛感，差点萎掉。  
“嗷！”柱间疼的下意识给了斑一爪子，人鱼的爪子多锋利，虽然柱间反应快缩回去了不少，但是斑的手腕还是见血了。柱间有些不安的看着斑，“对不起！我帮你舔舔！”还没等斑反应过来，柱间就拉着斑的手仔细的舔了起来。异样的感觉从手腕上传来，柱间的舌头温暖而柔软。等柱间的脑袋从斑的手腕上离开，斑毫不客气的压着人鱼的脑袋按在自己的鸡巴上面。柱间发出不解的咕噜声，斑能感受人鱼的呼吸喷洒在自己的龟头上。  
“作为赔偿，帮我把这里也舔干净吧。”斑没有理会自己的手伤势怎么样，既然柱间作为人鱼，没有发生点变化才是不科学的吧。

柱间抬头委屈的看了一眼斑。斑:“如果不做的话我就不和你生小鱼了哦～”人鱼只得认输低头。斑首先是感受到一股热气在自己的鸡巴周围，然后一条柔软的舌头开始舔…一个地方…等等！方式错了啊，光是这样，简直就是看黄片不给撸一样。“柱间，你还是含进去吧。”柱间听话的把斑的肉棒埋到了嘴里。但是因为大小的原因，也只是堪堪吞下了一半。没错，只是含着。  
斑:“你……算了。”  
柱间:“？”  
斑:“还是我来教你吧。”

斑自然是不会给这条刚刚认识的色鱼口一发，但教他如何获得男鱼的快乐还是可以的。他握住柱间的肉棒，和自己的抵到一起，开始撸动起来。柱间只觉得血液似乎全部涌去了下面，斑的指腹擦过他的马眼，仿佛一阵电流流过，激的他浑身哆嗦。不知不觉间腰也软了下去，随着斑的动作而微微扭动。“呼唔，斑啊！那里！呜呜！”斑的肉棒过于火热，仿佛贴在一块烙板上，狠狠的摩擦着柱间的嫩肉。斑一边爽着，一边也不忘继续探索柱间的身体，他往柱间臀后摸去，除了鳞片什么也没摸到。好像能插进去的，只有柱间的生殖腔了。可是那小洞已经被柱间撑得满满的了...斑不甘心的伸了一只手指进去，好像还有空间。

柱间微微颤抖着，斑已经插了三根手指进去，在柱间的腔内模仿着性交的姿势抽插着。手指紧紧贴着柱间的肉棒，在根部时不时的用指尖扣弄着深处的软肉。“好奇怪啊，斑，不要进去....”被男人逗弄的又疼又痒还有一种奇异的感觉，人鱼忍不住抓住斑的发丝，蜷起来想躲掉邪恶的手指。  
斑顺势抽出了手指，在柱间放松的一刻，将自己的鸡巴捅了进去。“啊唔唔！”柱间吓得整条鱼蹦了起来，然后被斑钉在砧板。柱间的生殖腔平日只是保护性器的地方，并没有多深，斑只能插进去半截，但是敏感的龟头被柱间内里柔软嫩肉吸吮的快感足以让他兴奋。  
原本狭小的地方根本不能承受斑的东西，“好烫啊！斑！”斑的鸡巴在腔内抽插，和柱间的不断出水肉棒紧紧的相贴摩擦，发出色情的噗叽噗叽的水声。斑的灼热似乎点燃了柱间，柱间在几声痛呼后紧紧的攀住斑的肩膀，这种陌生又刺激的感觉在发情期的影响下不断放大，他渴望更多。身体隐秘的大门渴望打开。  
斑握紧两人露出的部分，随着他的律动有意的用手指撸过两人的敏感部位。柱间的呻吟从一开始的隐忍渐渐大声，水花因为激烈运动而四溅，一切都成了斑最好的助兴曲。  
人鱼被快感迷昏了头，在斑狠狠咬住其脖子后，他的初精喷发。快感激的柱间眼冒金星，哼哼唧唧的缩到了水中。小柱间失禁了般一股一股白浊喷出停不下来。斑显然没想到这条处鱼高潮来的这么快，被柱间一夹，他也爽的射了出来。  
斑气喘吁吁地趴在柱间的身上，一边揉捏着眼前人结实的胸部，一边缠着人鱼接吻。柱间第一次高潮，脑袋还没反应过来，模模糊糊的任由人类上下其手。 “这就不行了？”被勾起了欲望的斑还没有尽兴呢。  
柱间的腔口已经被操开了，包围着阴茎的小缝露出里面的红肿肉壁，柱间的肉棒半硬不硬的缩在里面，斑好奇的伸手在里面搅了搅，混着他和柱间的精液一起流出。人鱼的构造真是神奇，难道只有一个入口？斑不甘心的上下摸索着，完全忘记了到底谁是色魔。  
别说，斑真的摸到了。就在生殖腔下面的部位，斑敏锐地发现那里似乎不同寻常，虽然柱间的尾部泡在水里湿滑湿滑的，但是那一处似乎更加粘腻。斑小心翼翼的拨开那里的鳞片，果然，露出了一个粉色的肉洞，柱间似乎感觉到了什么，尾巴不自觉的摇动起来，肉穴随着摆动无意识的收缩，一张一合，往外吐着透明的淫液。  
斑：！！！ 这是勾引！  
有力的手臂握紧柱间的腰，将他的下半身托了起来。当斑的舌头触碰到人鱼的小穴时，人鱼大条的神经终于被触动。“斑啊啊啊！那是...唔出来的地方！不要！唔！进去了啊唔！”那个隐秘而羞耻的地方被斑舔弄，柱间羞满脸通红，可是又很舒服。  
斑才不理会柱间的难堪，用舌头逗弄着羞涩的小洞。柱间的穴里面早就湿漉漉的了，斑的舌头挤压着里面的软肉，里面的肠液一下子涌了出来，透明的液体顺着斑的下巴滴答滴答往下掉。“你这里，唔，比女人都湿。”斑含糊道。  
“出去...”柱间扭着腰想用手推开斑的脑袋，但是手却不自觉的压着斑的脑袋往那里按。“哼哼哼...”斑的笑声带着热气吹在没有鳞片覆盖的嫩肉上，激的柱间紧紧夹住斑的舌头。斑的手摸上柱间的翘起的阴茎，慢慢撸动，“这里居然被舔硬了，看起来很舒服嘛！”  
“斑啊！好奇怪...”柱间的尾巴不自觉的缠住斑的腿，“我们先不要小鱼了....呀！”斑的手指毫不留情的插进柱间的嫩穴，贪婪的穴肉马上就一张一合的咬住了斑的手指，想要吞的更深。斑用手指奸着柱间的小洞，进出之间带出的水很快溅湿了整只手。  
“柱间，这场舞会可是你先邀请我的。”斑勾起唇角

其实斑心里也在犹豫，柱间的小洞实在太小了，他只插了两根手指似乎就已经被挤满了，粉色的褶皱可怜兮兮的被斑撑开。柱间不知道是爽还是什么，侧着身子用手埋着脸发出呜呜的呻吟。斑扯起柱间的手，发现人鱼眼角挂着泪花，有些愧疚，动作停了下来，果然不该勉强他。谁知下一秒人鱼抱住他，下腹自己动了起来。“斑，好舒服啊...继续吧...”感情是刚刚爽哭了，不好意思。  
斑：好想直接干上去。  
三根，四根，柱间的呻吟从一开始的压抑越发大声。浴室里抽插的水声夹杂着情动声色情淫乱，斑的呼吸声也越发粗重。“啊唔，嗯，斑？”斑已经无法忍耐了，他干脆抱起柱间的腰，将柱间的身体紧紧压在浴壁上。柱间被弄的舒服，突然抽了出去，下意识地想对斑撒娇。只觉得有什么火热的硬物抵在那里，还没来得及反应便捅了进去。  
“唔呀！啊斑！好痛！”柱间吃痛，人鱼力气大许多，差点没把斑甩出去  
“柱间，放松！”斑鸡巴被柱间绞的紧，子孙液都要吸出来里。柱间缓了一会儿，人鱼身体身体内部温度偏低，斑的肉棒插在仿佛要在深处把他点燃。他甚至能感觉到斑的鸡巴青筋暴起，突突的跳动。被插进来了，雌伏在比自己弱小的人类下面，要怀上人类的小孩了，但是如果是斑的话，就无所谓了，柱间紧紧抱住斑。  
斑以为柱间害怕的紧，不禁心疼，一边轻吻人鱼紧闭的双眼，一边轻轻拍背安抚着。  
“柱间，痛的话就说出来。”感受到人鱼的放松，斑试着缓缓抽插起来。  
斑的肉棒早就硬的吓人，到了极乐之地自然要好好快活一番，随着柱间的防备退去，斑开始好好探索这可爱的小洞。柱间慢慢适应了斑的尺寸，一开始的疼痛也慢慢消失，甚至变成快感沿着尾椎好似一阵电流流过，激的柱间眼泪不由自主的冒出来，尝到甜头的嫩肉谄媚的讨好硬挺肉棒，穴口一张一合吞吐，急切的想填饱空虚。  
斑一深一浅顶撞，爽的柱间浪声不断。“好舒服啊！好深呜呜！”柱间的声音低沉温厚，呻吟时带着点哭腔，没有女人那样娇柔但是微微压抑的抽泣亦充满磁性，斑非常喜欢柱间的声音。  
龟头蹭过一块软肉，柱间直了腰，深抽一口气闷着，颤抖着在斑的肩上抓出些血痕来，肉棒一颤一颤，白浊四溅。竟是被插射了。穴肉在高潮时夹的够紧，斑闷哼一声也射了出来。“呼...”热乎的精液射满肠道，烫的嫩肉忍不住抽搐起来。柱间爽到了极点是不会叫的，一心把自己缩起来。斑就拉开人鱼的包围缠着柱间接吻，汗水从两人额头滴落划过锁骨，唇舌间缠绵牵起银丝。  
斑的脑海不时闪过些零碎片段，柱间的脸突然与某张笑颜重叠，模糊的记忆似乎划开一片迷雾，但是此时的他无心遐想。欲火将两人包围，彼此肉体都相互渴望。  
“再来一次？”“嗯嗯！”

高潮余韵褪去，柱间清晰的感受到深埋体内的东西又硬挺起来，慢慢磨蹭，无意识的哼出鼻音。斑记住了柱间的骚点，故意挑逗周围的媚肉勾引却不去碰那。柱间被撩的尾巴都软了，却不能得到其中的快感，只好挺着腰主动缠着斑的肉棒，一对饱满的胸部就大咧地展示出来勾引着斑。乳头早就被斑玩弄的红肿挺起，随着律动上下抖动。斑一口咬住左乳，柱间还来不及痛呼，就被接下来猛烈的冲刺捅的哀叫连连。小穴里精液还有肠液被灌的满满的，发出令人脸红心跳的抽插水声。柱间只要抬下眼就能看见自己的粉色小洞含着青紫的粗大鸡巴，被插的红肿不堪，斑一进一出带出自己的肉壁，溢出的精液全溅在斑的小腹上。  
“啊啊啊！斑！慢一点！”“我不行了呜呜！”“那里，不行了呀呀！”  
“柱间，放松点！”  
柱间的浪叫只会让斑兴致更盛，每一次都狠狠撞向那块小小软肉。顶的柱间脑壳一片白光，眼泪鼻涕都爽了出来。  
时间还长，初尝禁果的两人沉迷于欲海。  
——————  
次日，斑是被重物压醒的，一睁眼就是一对摇晃的奶子。斑愣了一下，脑袋飞快的把昨天的经历整理了一遍，同时一种异样的感觉从下体传来。  
“柱间！？” 人鱼低头两眼迷离，红着脸用嘴唇蹭蹭斑的脸颊，湿漉漉的发丝粘在皮肤上表明刚从水里爬出来不久，“呼，斑...”  
斑往下看去，只觉得瞬间热气下涌，果然！这条色鱼！  
柱间一只手撑在斑的胸膛，两指拨开自己红肿的洞口，正摩擦着斑半硬的鸡巴。发现斑的鸡巴一下子硬了起来，尾巴一翘，顿时窄腰贪婪的往下压去，一口吞了龟头。但是显然里面被斑好好清理过后润滑不够，卡在肉穴里动弹不得。柱间里面空虚瘙痒，但是好东西进不来，一用力原本肿肿的媚肉被扯的生疼，又舍不得拔出来，只好抓着斑的手摸向自己的小洞。  
“你这家伙！”宇智波竟一时不知道说什么好  
“斑，插进来唔！”斑将自己的肉棒抽出来，反手将柱间压在身下，用手指揉了揉柱间的穴口，小洞周围微微肿起，内部带着高热，缩的厉害。斑有些担心，用手指慢慢的帮柱间扩张，柱间发出舒服的呻吟。  
......  
发情，斑突然想到了这个词，柱间一开始就说要交配，还有生小鱼也是，怎么听都像是动物世界。难道这条色鱼在发情吗? 只是因为发情才找他的吗！宇智波的脑回路显然与常人不同。  
“柱间，你的发情期还有多久结束？”  
“啊，唔，一个月...”柱间的理智短暂回归，“斑你怎么知道咦！”  
宇智波·突然生闷气·斑堵上柱间的嘴，柱间被亲的浑身发软，转眼就忘了刚刚想说的话。  
这条鱼，既然被他抓到了，就是他的了。  
指尖离开温暖的甬道，带出淫霏的粘丝，斑将自己的鸡巴对准艳红的肉穴，用力插了进去。  
“啊啊啊唔！”柱间紧紧攀住斑的肩膀，被插入的快感爽的他浑身颤栗。发情时的敏感度上升，经过昨天的狂欢，斑基本已经掌握了柱间的弱点，柱间也自觉的配合着斑。斑两股绷直，每次都捅到柱间的最深处，淫水四溅，恨不得将自己的囊袋也插进去。  
“你是第一次发情？”  
“嗯...唔！”  
“你以后发情只能我插明白了吗！”  
“嗯嗯，只有斑呜呜！” 宇智波炸毛心里舒服了。

人鱼健美的身体被人类玩弄的浪叫不断。柱间的小洞又热又紧，斑插的正爽忽然感觉有丝异样，这感觉是...男性的晨勃不是做了春梦，就是...想要上厕所。斑的脸色一变，“柱间！柱间！停一下嗯！”  
“斑，我要射了呜呜！”人鱼正舒服呢，斑推都推不动，“喂喂！柱间！”柱间干脆用奶子埋住斑的脸。斑又羞又惊，这条蠢鱼！人鱼自给自足，临界高潮小小的喊了一声斑。斑被这声激的一身激灵，随后柱间一射精，小洞紧紧一缩。  
斑:!!!  
柱间只觉得体内的鸡巴一抖，一股热流射了出来，冲刷他的肉穴，射到更深的地方。“啊啊啊啊咿呀！”柱间被灌的小腹都涨了起来，肉壁痉挛，一边射一边扭着屁股想挣脱斑。斑黑着脸扣着柱间屁股不让他抬起来，得了，给这条人鱼好好长长记性。  
等斑尿完，柱间的肚子已经鼓起来了，人鱼的尾巴抽搐着，肉棒还在不停的射精，仿佛失禁般往外冒。柱间的脸微微颤抖，嘴角无意识的张开，津液顺着嘴角留下，瞳孔放大，居然被操失神了。  
宇智波将肉棒拔出，尿液立刻从小穴喷溅出来，“啊呜...”柱间小声的呻吟。  
斑看了看一团糟的床单和被子，叹了口气， 扛起鱼往鱼缸走去。

柱间说发情期还有一个月来着？斑感觉下体一凉。请宇智波的祖宗保佑他不会被榨干。  
中午，很快就恢复了精神的柱间缠着斑要吃的。斑丢了几条鱼给他，柱间看都不看，哗啦一声从浴缸里爬出来。支着尾巴一蹦一跳跑到餐桌上对着菜流口水。斑被盯的没办法，只好递了几个豆皮寿司给他，柱间咬了一口瞬间消沉，“比之前更甜了...”  
斑早就觉得柱间眼熟的不行，心中一个猜测默默有了答案。“你就是当初那个蘑菇头！？”  
柱间对斑闪了闪无辜的大眼，“如果不是话那我准备的蘑菇烩饭我就扔了吧，反正只有他喜欢吃。”“等等，不要扔，是我！”柱间一秒丢马甲。  
斑闻言脸色一变，恶狠狠的抓住柱间，“那你当时，当时为什么不告而别！”我找了你这么久.....后面那句斑默默埋在心里。  
“因为...因为当时被父亲发现了，他认为人类都是邪恶的，你和我的相遇不过是一场骗局。如果我不选择离开，父亲就会把你杀死....”人鱼露出了悲伤的表情  
“但是我相信，我们的羁绊还未结束，大海会祝福我们。”柱间的表情坚定起来，他的额头抵住斑的额头，两人的气息交互融合，“我已经成年了，而后，再也没人能将我们分开。”  
这样稳重的人鱼斑还是第一次见到，不禁被撩的有些脸红。人类上下打量一番人鱼，“你这体型和小时候相差的也太多了吧！”“人鱼体型都这样...”斑盯了盯柱间下流的巨大胸肌和窄腰，算了，这样好像也不错。  
柱间：？？？ 斑的眼神好危险啊！

几个月后  
“柱间，你也太能吃了吧！！！你自己去海里捕猎！！”斑一脸头疼的看着塞满一嘴零食的柱间，当初的八块腹肌都吃成一块了！  
“斑！不准抢窝的橘子汁呕呕呕....”  
斑：.....人类上前揉揉人鱼的肚子，好像，不是胖的？ ！

 

END


End file.
